Links Awakening
by Saliin
Summary: Link is a girl and has just gathered the stones from Durukan, The Great Deku Tree, and Ruto, and is going to give them to Zelda when she finds that Ganondorf has made his move. She meets him resulting in her losing her virginity, gaining a new hunger for cock, and a hatred for Ganondorf. Warning! Rated M for sexual content. Please giveme some feedback, I need to know if it's good.


Everything was dark, everything. There were dark storm clouds covering the sky darkening all of Hyrule and drenching it in rain. Hyrule castle town in front of me, Death Mountain in the east, Lake Hylia to the west, Gerudo Desert to the southwest, and finally my home the Koriki Forest to the southeast. I stood in front of the drawbridge on the front of the castle. Then I heard a loud click, then the bridge slowly began to lower down over the moat around the castle. As it began to open I heard the clotting of hooves. Before it touched down a gleaming white horse rode off it like a ramp. Leaping off of it at the last minute, barely making it to the other side. On the horses back were both Zelda and Impa, her nurse. As they passed me Zelda reached out for my hand, holding something that I couldn't see, with a pleading look on her face. Since she couldn't reach me, she simply threw whatever she was holding into the moat, she had suddenly seemed even more distressed from looking behind her right before she threw it. When I looked in the direction she had, I saw in the distance, deep in the castle town there sat Ganondorf, the king of thieves, riding a black steed. By the time he reached me Zelda had gone. He looked down at me and smiled a wicked grin, then he leaned off his horse and grabbed me by the collar of my green tunic. He lifted me up until I was level with his evil golden eyes and spoke.

"Where did they go?" He asked in a deep dark voice.

"I-I don't know, sir." I said, protecting my friend.

"Don't lie to me, girl. I know she trusted you, and she did just pass here. So where is she."

"I will never betray her." I yelled.

"Oh, believe me girl, I have ways of extracting the information I want." He said with an evil grin.

"Do your worst, bastard!" I screamed.

"You're a pretty tough bitch aren't you? Well, I like that in a woman." He said, looking me up and down.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Hmm, I like you, girl. I think maybe I'll keep you. If you're good enough." He said, a malicious glint in his eyes.

He tossed me, and I landed on the ground with a thud. I tried to get up, but he had dismounted and pushed me into the dirt with his heel.

"I think I will enjoy breaking you." He said smiling.

He leaned down and grabbed me by the back of my neck and lifted me up. I tried to writhe out of his grip, but he gave my neck a slight squeeze to show me he would break it if I tried anything. I stopped moving and dangled in his grip. He smiled and reached out and grabbed my face, squeezing my cheeks. I stared angrily at him and he looked into my mouth. He seemed satisfied and put me down on my knees before him.

"Time for a snack, don't you think." He said.

He reached down but instead of grabbing me, he tugged at his trousers. He opened his pants to reveal his large black cock. I was surprised by his massiveness, I had only ever seen the members of large monsters or animals. I tried to leave but was stopped, but not by Gannondorf, this time it was I who stopped myself. I stopped myself out of curiosity and a surprising arousal. I had never encountered such a massive prick save that of King Dodongo, an enormous lizard that was almost as big as a barn. I was not used to this horniness, the smell made me hungry, so very hungry, all I wanted to do was shove this amazing dick inside me and let him ravage me. I shook the thoughts from my head, I had never liked cock, in fact I loved pussy so much that the thought of dicks never really appealed to me. I had always loved women, Zelda, Saria, Ruto, I loved them all and sex with them was amazing, but now it was like some sort of switch had been pulled in my brain. I wouldn't have even cared if they were there, I would just fuck this amazing Man I wanted him so badly, but I knew that I shouldn't. This man was pure evil, it was my job to defeat him, but he did seem to be forcing me and what's the point in letting yourself be unsatisfied and fight a man you're not nearly ready to when you could just let him fuck your brains out. I remained with my reluctant attitude. He smiled and spoke up.

"I know that by now my scent has reached you, and with the spell I casted on you I have no doubt that there is nothing in this world you'd rather do than suck on my cick until your tongue is numb. So go ahead."

"How dare you, I will not be lowered to lay with such a horrible mo-" I was interrupted by him ramming his immense dick in my mouth.

I couldn't think, all I could do was sit there as he fucked my mouth and taste and smell his deliciousness. Eventually I could take it no more and began to play with his member with my hungry tongue. He laughed at my sudden participation and rewarded me with a dribble of precum from his erection. I gagged as he rammed his member deeper and deeper with every thrust. After awhile of blowing him, he grabbed my head and shoved his dick right up until his entire length was inside of me. I could feel his head low in my throat and his large balls slapping on my chin. His length pulsated in my mouth and he declared, "I'm cumming, you'd better hope you're ready for this." I looked up at him, though his armor blocked my view and tried to prepare myself. But nothing could prepare you for this. His enormous prick pulsed once more and his head exploded in my throat, gushing out rivers of cum into me, filling me to the brim with his amazing cum. He wasn't done yet. He slowly pulled out, cum still pouring and flooding my mouth. I couldn't even swallow any more he had filled me all the way up. I choked and coughed gobs of cum all over myself. He pointed his still hard cock at my breasts and let fly, bathing me in his thick hot amazing jizz. I laid there, my brain flooded with thoughts of sex and Lord Ganondorf, waiting for something to happen. He stood and smiled at my crumpled, wet form and said,

"Did you enjoy yourself Hero, or are you still unsatisfied" He still had a huge boner and I still had an annoyingly intact virginity.

"Is that all you've got." I challenged.

"Hardly, I think it's time you really got to know me." He replied with an evil smile.

He lowered himself to me and grasped my shirt by the collar once more. He smiled at me and gave a mighty tug, tearing my clothes to pieces. With the force my breasts bounced, and against the sudden cold my tits rose and hardened. Next he snapped my belt in his strong hand and shredded the rest of my tunic. I was left lying in the cold, wet mud and rain in my panties. He smiled at my naked body, and proceeded to destroy my underwear, when he was done he looked satisfied with my state and was once again as hard as a rock. He reached down and grabbed me by the arms with one of his hands, with the other he rubbed his penis. He lifted me by my arms and leveled his cock with my virgin pussy. He waited and I shuttered with anticipation.

"Beg me." He bluntly spoke.

"W-what?" I said indignantly.

"I said beg me for it I want you to plead with me and worship me for my cock. I want you to offer anything just to feel it inside you." He stated sadistically.

"..." I hesitated

"Well, I won't let you have it until you beg."

I could wait no longer, I couldn't resist his teasing another minute.

"Take me Lord Ganondorf! Fuck me however you want! Break me into your cunt-slave! I need you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
>"Better, now prepare to experience true ecstasy."<p>

He didn't waste a second. He slammed me down on his throbbing prick. I could feel it quickly make its way up inside me, working its way through me, and it felt like he was tearing me in half. As he rushed inside of me he was stopped by something inside of me. It took a moment but he pushed harder and tore through whatever it was that blocked my path. It hurt a little, and I felt a strange trickle inside of me and when I looked down I saw a little blood dripping out of my pussy.

"Ah, so you're a virgin. Thats ok with me, though a shame for many others I'm going to ruin you for other men. You won't even want to be with anyone else. every moment of every day my cock will haunt you." He chuckled at that sadistic thought.

He made short work of filling me with his cock, and began to pull back out leaving me feeling empty and sad. Right when his head reached my lips he thrusted himself back inside of me. All I could do was scream in pleasure as he tore into me. Then I noticed that his hands had moved, one was holding me by the ass, and the other was playing along my nipples. After a few more thrusts he became even more aggressive. He pumped me harder and harder until My body was wracked with mind numbing orgasms. I was left clinging to him and rambling incoherently until he shut me up with a rough kiss on the lips. I felt his tongue mash into my mouth, but hardly cared because of his massive member ripping through my now spoiled cunt.

I screamed in ecstasy again and again as my body was pushed through orgasm after glorious orgasm. Eventually he gave a mighty thrust and his cock pulsated. He paused deep inside me.

"For Hylia's sake cum! Cum inside me! I want to go with you and let you take me over and over until I can't even think! Cum inside me my master! Make me yours!" I screamed to the heavens.

"Very well, pet." He said.

Then from his masterful cock, he burst. Flooding my insides with tides of semen. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, and I didn't even want to. I wanted to be his forever. I wanted to live on his amazing cock and fuck this glorious man until I died. At that very moment I could have died and been happy. I felt his hot delicious cum burst into my empty womb and smiled and screamed his name for the world to hear. I continued to ride him until I had milked him dry, and slipped out of consciousness.

I awoke to see that he was gone, and I had been left naked and bruised by the moat of the castle. I felt so empty without his cock inside of me, but was still so full of his cum. My stomach churned, and I turned over the water and let cum spill out o f my mouth. I slowly got to my feet and slipped on the mud and cum lacing my body. I fell head first into the water, it was cold and actually somewhat refreshing since it cleaned some of the by now old sticky cum off. I looked around now wide awake because of the cold, and saw below me something small and shining and dived down to get it. When I came back up I saw in my hand an ocarina, blue with a triforce emblem on it, I assumed it was the ocarina of time Zelda had told me about. That was what Ganondorf wanted. Ganondorf, just before wouldn't have hesitated before giving it to him, but he left me in the cold and wet, covered in his cum and dirty mud. I didn't want him, how could I have he was evil, he captured me and raped me. But, it felt soo good. No, he was not to be trusted. But his cock was so-No! I couldn't allow myself to think like that. I looked at the ocarina and remembered what Zelda had told me about how if one would placed the three stones I had gathered in the temple and play the song of time, one would be able get the triforce, and the sword of time. I decided to go, it was the only way to stop Ganondorf.

I entered the city and ran for the temple, as I ran I heard people talking about how that Gerudo ambassador just attempted to kidnap the princess. Strangely no one noticed the crazed naked girl running through the streets. I got to the temple quite quickly. I didn't hesitate, I ran straight into the temple and performed the ritual. When I finished the song the back wall of the temple shook and opened to reveal a giant sanctuary, housing a sword stabbed into a slit in the middle of the circular room. I walked up to the beautiful sword and gripped it by the hilt. I tried to draw it and it didn't budge. I paused a moment breathed, and cleared my mind, then slowly drew the sword in a graceful pull. As I did the room around me began to glow and I felt a tugging sensation and began to drift upwards off the ground. I heard behind me the deep dark voice of Ganondorf. He said,

"Thanks for opening the seal, pet. It would have taken months to find that quim Zelda."

With that I felt a red hot burning behind me and turned to see a bolt of lightning, but before it it me everything went dark.

I woke with a start. I looked around and saw before me an old man in a red robe looking at me. I noticed a bulge in his pants and sighed at him, remembering that I was still completely nude. I gave him an awkward smile and waited for him to say something.

"Link, I am Rauru, the sage of light. I am but one of the seven sages which you, the hero of time must awaken."

"Uh, ok, Rauru. How can I awaken the sages, when I don't even know how." I asked.

"You must find out who they are go to them and save them from whatever the dark lord Ganondorf has done to them." He explained

"How am I suppose to do that, I already fought him and ended up naked and broken by a river. I am to small and young to fight someone that powerful." I argued.

"Look at yourself Link," He urged.

I looked down at myself and gasped. I was older, much older, probably about twenty-one. My breasts had grown fuller and bouncier. I was much more muscular and I had grown my hair out long to my lower back. There was one more change that I noticed. One that was not something that had come from growing up. Between my legs right above my tight pussy, was a massive 12 inch cock that stood long and hard at full attention.


End file.
